Once Upon a Time
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Ketika cinta terhalang oleh berbagai macam rintangan yang tidak dapat dienyahkan sama sekali. (AoKaga. Shonen-ai. OOC? Drama banget! Jamandulu!AU(?) Thanks for Reading :D Cover bukan punya saya. Epilogue diganti sekuel. Sekuel dibuat entah-kapan)
1. Aomine Clan and Kagami Clan

Warning : Shonen-ai. AoKaga. Abal-abal. Quick-plot? Jamandulu(?)!AU. OOC. Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing as usual. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : AoKaga milik Fujimaki-sensei... Desu.

A/N : Fic perdana AoKaga. Tapi ga jamin bagus. Entah kenapa- entah kenapa saya buat ginian :') Fail fic. Tapi sayang kalo ga dilanjut X"3

Enjoy~!

.

.

**Once Upon a Time : Aomine Clan and Kagami Clan**

.

.

_Bagaikan api dan air._

_Kita tidak akan pernah bersatu._

_Apakah ada keajaiban yang bisa mempersatukan api dan air?_

.

"Kalian klan Kagami hanya pendatang! Ini adalah tanah milik klan Aomine!"

"Kalianlah yang pergi! Ini tanah milik klan Kagami!"

Suasana yang tidak mengenakkan ini kembali terjadi di perbatasan tanah antara pemukiman klan Kagami dan klan Aomine.

"Cih. Lihat saja... Calon pemimpin baru kami akan menghabisi kalian semua!"

"Hoo? Kalian pikir calon pemimpin kalian yang baru itu bisa mengalahkan calon pemimpin kami? Kalian pasti bermimpi! Terlalu cepat 1000 tahun kalian berpikir seperti itu!"

Klan Kagami rata-rata memiliki surai berwarna merah api. Terang dibagian tengah dan menggelap hingga ke ujung rambut. Matanya pun berkilat seperti si jago merah yang siap melahap apa pun yang ia lalui.

Tidak terkecuali.

Taiga Kagami.

Anak pemimpin klan Kagami. Dialah calon pemimpin klan yang baru.

Lalu, ada klan Aomine. Kebanyakan klan Aomine memiliki warna rambut seperti biru samudra yang menghanyutkan. Matanya sangat mengintimidasi dengan warna biru aquamarine itu.

Daiki Aomine.

Itulah nama anak pemimpin klan Aomine. Dialah calon pemimpin klan yang baru.

Dan inilah kisah tersembunyi mereka yang tidak pernah diketahui klan manapun kecuali mereka berdua.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Di malam hari yang sunyi - meski suara jangkrik masih mendominasi kesunyian malam. Bulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya, menghalau gelapnya malam. Dan membuka jalan bagi kedua sejoli yang tengah menjalin cinta terlarang mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama...?"

"Hm? Tidak juga." Daiki menatap pemuda berambut merah api itu dari balik pepohonan.

Perbatasan.

Tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

Ini bukanlah kisah Romeo dan Juliet.

Ini hanyalah kisah kedua insan yang tidak bisa saling menunjukkan cintanya secara gamblang.

"Daiki. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Cukup baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada gadis yang sudah dijodohkan denganmu?" Tanya pria bersurai biru samudra itu.

Kekasihnya itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kemudian, suasana itu menjadi sunyi senyap lagi. Mereka hanya bertatapan wajah tanpa bertukar kata. Seakan hal itu cukup bagi mereka.

"Hei... Sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa menemui perdamaian desa kita."

"Cih. Mereka hanyalah kumpulan tua-tua yang keras kepala." Komentar Daiki cuek, "Tapi, aku masih akan mengulur waktu. Jangan sampai desa kita berperang hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini."

"Hahaha... Kadang aku berpikir... Kita seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir." Ucap Taiga menatap Daiki dengan sendu. Daiki hanya dapat membalas perkataan itu dengan menatapnya bingung.

Anak pemimpin klan Kagami itu menghela nafasnya, "Kau tahu. Seperti halnya sekarang ini. Kita sesama pria. Tidak seharusnya kita menjalin hubungan ini. Lalu... Kita tidak bisa ditakdirkan bersama. Kita adalah musuh." Jelasnya.

Daiki tahu.

Taiga pun tahu.

Mereka berdua tahu.

Hubungan terlarang ini.

Hubungan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Namun mereka tetap menjalaninya.

Apa takdir senang mempermainkan orang seperti ini?

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Aku akan pergi berpatroli lagi."

"Ayah sangat bangga padamu, Taiga." Pemimpin klan Kagami itu menepuk pundak anaknya dengan terharu.

Tapi, semua itu bohong.

"Kau sangat memperhatikan klan Kagami ini... Pasti mereka akan bahagia memiliki pemimpin sepertimu..."

Taiga tidak memperhatikan mereka.

Semua hanyalah alibi untuk menutupi seluruh kebohongannya.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan salah satu penduduk Aomine, tebas saja."

Dia selalu bertemu dengan seorang Aomine.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Yang ia temui adalah calon pemimpin klan Aomine yang baru.

"Ya. Tenang saja, Ayah." Ia membungkukkan badannya - memberi hormat. Menatap kosong hakama berwarna coklat tuanya.

Namun, sekali lagi.

Yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kebohongan.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Belakangan kau sering sekali keluar rumah, Dai-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya salah satu temannya, Satsuki Momoi.

Satsuki Momoi hanyalah salah seorang kenalan klan Aomine. Klan Momoi adalah pengembara yang sering berpindah-pindah tempat.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Satsuki." Jawabnya acuh.

"Hmph. Apa Dai-chan diam-diam berpacaran dengan seseorang?"

Daiki tersentak.

Apa wanita itu seorang cenayang?

Namun, Daiki berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik tirai yang bernama kebohongan.

"Jangan menarik kesimpulan tidak jelas seperti itu, Satsuki. Sudah pergi sana!" Usir pemuda berkulit gelap itu sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

"Hmph. Aku yakin instingku benar! Insting wanita itu tidak pernah salah!" Balas gadis bersurai merah muda itu sambil meninggalkan kamar Daiki.

Daiki hanya diam dan menatap langit malam yang gelap. Lalu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Jalan di sekitar perbatasan antara wilayah Kagami dan Aomine selalu sepi. Tidak ada yang mau mengambil resiko dibantai oleh klan musuh bukan?

Namun, tempat ini merupakan tempat yang spesial bagi sepasang kekasih yang selalu menjalin cinta terlarang mereka disini.

"Oh. Kau berhasil menemuiku lagi, Taiga."

"Hmph. Kau sendiri kenapa bisa berada disini?"

"Aku? Hanya berjalan-jalan."

"Hm? Kau sangat tidak pintar berbohong, kau tahu itu, Daiki."

Sekali lagi, meski tak ada bulan yang menyinari mereka, sejoli itu akan menemukan jalan mereka untuk saling bertemu.

"Hahaha, ya. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Daiki segera turun dari pohon yang ia panjat. Memperbaiki hakama hitamnya lalu mendekati pemuda bermarga Kagami itu.

"Aku juga ingin menemuimu." Taiga maju mendekati kekasihnya. Sekali lagi, membiarkan cinta menuntun jalan mereka malam ini.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : astajim. Ini bukan one-shot yaaaw X"3 Masih ada chapter selanjutnyaa! Saya perkirakan sekitar 2-3 chaps selese /kali

BakaFujo yang paling ngebet sama AoKaga nih fic AoKaga dari saya X3 berkenan ga sih fic ini untuk anda X"3 karna ini OOC to the max |||orz

Padahal belum selese ulsem. Masih aja ngetik X'3 Tapi yah, daripada saya galau garuk dinding kan... Mending ditumpah ke cerita :')

Silahkan berikan pendapat anda baik saran dan kritik di kotak review. Saya berterima kasih bagi yang mau membacanya. m_ _m


	2. Dying in Your Hands

Warning : Shonen-ai. AoKaga. Abal-abal. Quick-plot? Jamandulu(?)!AU. OOC. Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing as usual. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : AoKaga milik Fujimaki-sensei. Plot cerita milik saya~ XD

A/N : Yap! Quickie-update X3 /masa.

Saya lupa bilang. AU ini muncul entah darimana (curiga gara-gara kebanyakan baca doujin KiKuro dengan AU ini X'D) dan saya keingat di IFA itu ada AU terbaik? (Ataulah itu lah) Jadi saya iseng mikir AU apa yang bagus.

Terus, AoKaga. Personally memang mereka salah satu OTP saya (Satu chara untuk satu chara. Saya tidak mau ngeship mereka dengan yang lain :'D /ribut) dan saya ga pernah buat fic yang AoKaga-centric (kebanyakan KiKuro, AkaFuriAka, TakaMidoTaka-_-)

Lalu masalah tema (ini terakhir kok X"3) saya lagi pengen coba tema yang berat (Drama, angst, tragedy, hurt/comfort?)

Saya ga ngerti kenapa saya jabarin owo" wkwk.

Enjoy! X3

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Once Upon a Time : Dying in Your Hand**

.

.

Bulan terus berputar mengelilingi bumi. Hari demi hari masih berlalu. Namun, tidak pernah ada kata damai diantara kedua klan yang saling berseteru itu. Yang ada, hubungan kedua klan itu makin merenggang.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa pada klan ini."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pria bersurai merah api itu menyadarkan Daiki. Sedari tadi mereka hanya saling bersandar, membiarkan diri mereka saling menopang punggung yang lain selagi menikmati angin malam yang berhembus.

"Sepertinya... Kita harus secepatnya menghilangkan perasaan ini kau tahu?" Ucap Taiga lagi sambil membalik badannya dan menatap mata berwarna aquamarine itu, "Kita tidak tahu kapan tepatnya kita akan saling membunuh." Lanjutnya.

Daiki hanya menatapnya.

Seakan tidak mau mendengar maupun melihat sesuatu yang dinamakan kenyataan.

"Oi, katakan sesuatu! Ataukah kau akan membunuhku sekarang?" Seru Taiga tidak sabaran.

Daiki kembali menatapnya dingin.

Daiki tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Dimana akhirnya kedua pemimpin klan membulatkan hati mereka untuk saling menyerang satu sama lain.

Meski belum terjadi, tapi, Daiki tahu itu AKAN terjadi.

Pastilah sebagai samurai yang handal, ia diharuskan menghabisi nyawa musuh lebih dulu - sebelum ia dihabisi.

Namun, ia juga berhadapan dengan salah satu samurai terhebat. Yang sayangnya, dimiliki oleh klan musuh. Daiki pernah berpikir, haruskah ia mengacungkan pedang tajamnya pada pemuda bermarga Kagami itu?

Segera ia keluarkan belati kecil yang ia selipkan dibalik obinya. Lalu ia acungkan didepan wajah Taiga.

Taiga menahan nafasnya hingga akhirnya ia mendengar Daiki berkata, "Tapi... Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan kalau aku mati di tanganmu."

Mata anak pemimpin klan Kagami membulat, "Oi. Jangan bercanda." Daiki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memasukkan kembali belati yang ia keluarkan lalu menggenggam tangan pemuda yang ia cintai tersebut.

Karena itu Taiga, Daiki pun rela mati di tangannya.

.

_Tragis memang._

_Antara cinta dan harga diri._

_Manakah yang harus dipilih?_

.

"Oh, Daiki-kun!" Sambut seorang wanita berambut coklat yang disanggul keatas. Kimono berwarna biru tuanya menyapu lantai kayu kediamannya.

"Okaa-san, hati-hati." Daiki memegangi Ibundanya tersebut agar jangan sampai terjatuh hanya karena terinjak kimononya itu.

"Aih, Daiki-kun benar-benar pria idaman...!" Gumam Ibu Daiki, "Kenapa kau belum memiliki kekasih sama sekali, Daiki-kun... Ibumu ini sangat ingin menggendong seorang cucu."

Daiki hanya memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Mengingat umurnya memang sudah sampai pada rentang waktu untuk menikah, wajar saja, jika orang tuanya mempertanyakan "Kapan kau akan menikah?" Atau "Siapakah kekasihmu?"

Meski Daiki tidak akan menjawabnya dengan, "Nanti." Atau dengan, "Aku tidak mempunyai satu pun."

Bohong memang.

Ia mempunyai seorang kekasih diseberang sana.

Yang tidak akan mungkin direstui oleh kedua orang tuanya, terutama Ayahnya.

"Lebih baik, Okaa-san istirahat saja." Ujar Daiki mengalihkan topik dan mengantarkan Ibundanya ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Beralaskan tatami dan beratapkan anyaman bambu.

Disana, Ayahnya sudah menunggu.

"Daiki, aku harus berbicara denganmu."

Daiki sendiri memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Kagami." Suara berat itu yang selalu dirindukan Taiga setiap hari. Memanggil namanya - marga lebih tepatnya, dengan suara itu. Namun itu dahulu kala, sekarang mereka berdua memanggil nama kecil masing-masing.

Taiga ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Mereka hampir saling bunuh.

Tentu saja, apa yang kau ingin lihat saat salah seorang dari masing-masing klan bertemu?

Namun, entah kenapa. Setelah pertarungan pedang cukup lama, tidak ada satupun yang mengenai titik vital musuh.

Kelelahan, mereka akhirnya menyerah dan beristirahat bersama. Bertukar cerita yang awalnya sangat canggung - mengingat mereka adalah musuh.

Namun, apa yang sebenarnya takdir inginkan? Cinta muncul ditengah-tengah mereka dan menjadikan Taiga serba salah. Taiga mengutuki hidupnya.

"Taiga."

Suara itu lagi.

Taiga sangat bersyukur bila ia masih diizinkan untuk mendengar suara orang itu.

Mungkin, suaranya bisa menjadi suara terakhir yang ia ingin dengar saat ajalnya.

Atau biarlah Daiki yang mengambil nyawanya agar ia bisa mendengar suaranya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Taiga. Oi, apa kau mendengarku?" Taiga segera membuka kelopak matanya. Rupanya ia sempat tertidur dengan bersandar pada pohon tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

"A-Ah, Daiki. Maafkan aku. Apa ada kabar terbaru dari Otou-sanmu?" Pertanyaan basa-basi yang selalu mereka ajukan. Meski sebenarnya sangat penting mengetahui perkembangan klan masing-masing.

"Tidak." Daiki menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disamping pujaan hatinya, "Tapi, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu." Dari nada yang digunakan Daiki, Taiga tahu bahwa yang akan ia bicarakan bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Aku dijodohkan."

Benar 'kan?

"Hah?"

"Aku dijodohkan dengan Satsuki dari klan pengembara Momoi." Jelas Daiki dengan wajah masam.

Taiga terdiam seperti patung.

Dadanya juga terasa sesak saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

Taiga tahu Satsuki. Itu nama bunga cantik yang mekar di bulan kelima. Satsuki juga merupakan tanaman Bonsai yang sering dimiliki orang pada umumnya.

Taiga juga tahu klan Momoi itu. Klan yang memiliki tingkat kepintaran yang tinggi meski tidak mungkin menyamai kejeniusan klan Akashi ataupun Midorima. Tak lupa klan itu sangat pandai mengumpulkan informasi dalam waktu sekejap.

Tapi, Satsuki Momoi. Wanita periang yang memiliki berambut merah muda seperti buah persik itu... Wajahnya juga manis. Tak lupa tubuhnya yang sangat diidam-idam oleh para lelaki. Di samping itu pula, sifatnya yang baik dan hangat itu...

Bisa jadi, Daiki akan jatuh hati pada wanita itu.

"Bu-bukankah itu bagus? Dia juga tipemu bukan? Berdada besar?" Komentar Taiga sambil menyikut kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku sudah bilang, aku dan Satsuki hanya teman! Dia menyukai orang lain dari klan Kuroko!" Sergahnya.

"Kau mengatakannya seakan kau menyukainya."

Daiki tidak suka hal ini.

Ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi Taiga yang memelas seperti anjing dibuang meski ekspresi yang Taiga gunakan adalah berusaha tersenyum.

Daiki juga tidak suka Taiga yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Hal itu menjadikan mereka berdua seperti tidak saling kenal.

"Kau ini!" Daiki menarik lengan hakama merah maron Taiga untuk mendekat padanya, "Dengar. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan mau menikah dengan Satsuki!" Daiki menyatakan hal itu dan menguncinya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir Taiga.

Taiga, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Hanya dapat membalas dan tanpa sadar membiarkan tangannya menggenggam erat bagian lengan hakama Daiki yang hari ini berwarna biru laut - seperti matanya.

Sebuah ciuman lembut yang dapat mengiris hati saat mengingat kenyataan.

Biasanya, Daiki akan menutup pertemuaan rahasia mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lembut - entah di bibir atau di pipi ataupun di kening.

Namun yang paling terutama, setiap di akhir pertemuan mereka... Mereka selalu berharap agar waktu dapat berhenti hanya untuk mereka berdua...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Eh. Gimana yah. Alurnya pas ga siiiih?! TTwTT Kepanjangan di A/N curiga-_- /plak. Saya ga tau penjabaran tentang bunga Satsuki bener apa ga. Kata om gugel gitu yaudah :"3 dan saya gatau cara penanggalan tahun jaman samurai-_- maka dari itu saya bilang bulan kelima-_-

Silahkan tuangkan pemikiran anda setelah membaca ini X3 Thankies for reading, readercchi! *tebar cinta*


	3. A Declaration

Warning : Shonen-ai. AoKaga. Abal-abal. Quick-plot? Jamandulu(?)!AU. OOC. Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing as usual. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : AoKaga milik Fujimaki-sensei! Kalo milik saya nanti saya buat mereka nikah TTwTT

A/N : Saya memutuskan untuk menambah efek-efek dramatisir /ngek. Saya tahu AoKaga itu semacam humor fluffy gitu tapi yah... I can't help it, I love my OTP in every genre (except yandere mode on. No. Please.)

Oke tambahan deh. Di chap 1 dan 2 itu settingnya musim gugur (Mari set mulai dari September) /biarunyu(?) Saya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini pada musim dingin (Lumayan lama kan? Ng 5 bulanan setting ceritanya?) Ini alurnya maju terus ya! (Kecuali kalo ada flashback(?) Yg diperlukan(?))

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca setia sekalian ;) atas review, follow dan favnya~

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Once Upon a Time : A Declaration**

.

.

Suasana pagi di kediaman pemimpin klan Kagami biasanya selalu tenang. Namun, tidak untuk pagi ini. Dan pemimpin klan Kagami itu sedari tadi terus menggeram semenjak ia duduk di ruang makan.

Membuat suasana sarapan tidak mengenakkan sama sekali.

Taiga sudah mengira-ngira penyebab suasana hati Ayahnya tidak bagus. Namun, sekedarnya formalitas, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Ada apa, Otou-san?"

"Aku mendengar bahwa ada seorang Aomine yang sering menyelinap ke pemukiman kita." Jawabnya dengan nada jengkel.

Pikiran Taiga sudah lari kemana-mana.

Apakah ada orang yang melihatnya bertemu dengan Daiki? Jikalau begitu, pastilah ia akan segera dicap sebagai pengkhianat.

Namun, Taiga diam, tidak berani mengucap satu kata pun. Apapun dapat terjadi bukan?

"Dia datang saat malam, menyelinap dan ada beberapa dari penduduk kita, ia bantai."

Taiga menahan nafasnya.

Daiki? Masa 'kah itu Daiki?

"Memang... Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Ia segera mendapatkan tatapan kau-masih-bertanya, "Maksudku, yang mencolok dari Aomine itu. Aku tahu mereka memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna biru. Tapi, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat orang itu berbeda bukan?" Ralatnya.

Ayahnya mendengus, "Kata saksi mata, karena waktu itu malam, ia tidak terlalu terlihat. Yang pasti, gerakannya sangat cepat dan lihai. Para samurai andalan Kagami saja belum tentu bisa menghabisinya."

Benar.

Itu Daiki.

Sama seperti pertama kali Taiga melihatnya.

Daiki adalah seorang samurai yang memiliki talenta alami. Gerakannya yang cepat, lihai. Dapat mendeteksi titik lemah musuh dengan cepat. Permainan pedangnya yang indah.

Daiki Aomine itu... Seperti laut yang diam-diam menghanyutkan.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Sang Mentari masih enggan untuk menampakkan cahayanya. Wajar saja, ini masih dini hari. Tidak mungkin ia ingin memunculkan dirinya.

Daiki menyusuri jalanan gelap yang merupakan jalan menuju rumah tempat ia tinggal.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya selagi dilepaskannya geta yang kotor karena lumpur itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Daiki?" Sambut Ayahnya dengan senyuman. Daiki mengangguk.

"Berapa?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat memiliki makna ganda bagi orang yang tidak mengerti. Namun, tidak bagi Daiki. Pertanyaan tersebut sangat mengimplikasikan sesuatu yang telah Daiki lakukan.

"Sekitar 5 orang." Jawabnya sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena noda darah.

Darah Kagami.

Darah keluarga kekasihnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum puas lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya dan pergi.

Daiki diberi tugas oleh Ayahnya untuk membunuh klan Kagami secara perlahan. Minimal mengurangi orang-orang yang dapat berperang. Hitung-hitung, hal itu dapat membuat Aomine menang jumlah.

Tidak jarang ia kembali dengan tubuh berlumur darah.

Namun, ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak tugas itu. Tapi, yah sudahlah... Selama, ia tidak diminta untuk membunuh orang itu...

Daiki mendesis, "Maafkan aku, Taiga." Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menghajar dinding rumah yang keras dan dingin itu.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Hari ke 20, bulan ke 11 pada tahun itu.

Suhu di luar semakin menurun drastis, wajar saja, sebentar lagi mereka akan menemui musim dingin.

Sudah berapa hari Taiga tidak bertemu dengan Daiki? Ataukah sudah berapa minggu?

Di sinilah Taiga, di bawah pohon yang daunnya telah berubah warna. Ia bersandar pada kokohnya batang pohon tersebut. Taiga menunggunya disini, berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Meski kemungkinannya agak kecil.

Taiga menghela nafasnya sambil menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Entah ia berharap apa pada langit itu.

"Ah, ada bintang jatuh. Kau tidak membuat permintaan?"

Taiga reflek langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Menemukan sosok pemuda yang ia kasihi tersebut.

"Aomine... Daiki."

Pemuda bersurai biru itu terkesiap saat mendengar nama lengkapnya disebut.

Kenapa?

"Taiga? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Daiki sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

Bahkan sang lawan bicara langsung terdiam, mata aquamarine itu seperti menenggelamkannya dalam lautan luas.

"Eh... Entahlah. Mungkin aku terbawa nostalgia." Taiga menjawab sekenanya.

Taiga kembali terdiam.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Daiki tidaklah menyenangkan.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa anak pemimpin klan musuh itu adalah seorang yang bengis, tidak tahu diri dan mesum. Dan saat ia berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu, Taiga merasa bahwa firasatnya benar.

Dengan sigap, mereka berdua segera menarik pedang mereka. Pertarungan sengit pun tidak terelakkan.

Saat itu bukanlah saat-saat perang ataupun konflik. Namun entah kenapa saat Taiga berpatroli di perbatasan, Taiga melihat sosok bersurai biru laut dan bermanik aquamarine itu.

Salahkan dirinya yang memiliki sifat gampang naik pitam. Ia hanya disindir sedikit dan dalam sekejap mereka saling mengacungkan pedang mereka.

"Pfft..." Daiki menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?" Tanyanya agak risih.

"Ahaha... Aku hanya teringat awal pertama kita bertemu." Jawab Taiga sambil menghapus air matanya yang berlinang.

Awal mereka bertemu, hari mereka selalu dipenuhi pertengkaran karena masalah klan. Semakin lama mereka mengenal, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan masalah klan. Mereka lebih seperti pada teman akrab - hingga cinta yang tidak memandang bulu itu datang.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Di tengah malam. Daiki terbangun entah kenapa. Ia tidak memiliki mimpi buruk tadi. Mengapa ia terbangun?

Mungkin minum sedikit air dapat membuatnya tenang. Pikirnya sambil beranjak dari futonnya dan pergi menuruni tangga kayu yang agak berderit tiap diinjak.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara di ruang tamu. Ia melihat lampu ruang tamu masih menyala. Termakan oleh rasa penasaran, ia geser pintu secara perlahan. Daiki menemukan Ayahnya tengah berdiskusi dengan para tetua klan Aomine.

"Ya. Sudah waktunya."

Waktu apa?

"Kita sudah mencapai keputusan ini. Kapan akan kita beritakan kabar ini kepada yang lain?"

Kabar apa?

"Secepat mungkin. Kita tidak mau klan kita diserang duluan oleh klan pendatang itu bukan?"

Daiki menatap ruang tamu itu dengan nanar. Matanya terbelalak mendengar keputusan orang-orang itu. Ia menarik kesimpulan pembicaraan tersebut.

Klan Aomine akan menyerang klan Kagami secepatnya.

Saat yang ditakutkan Daiki Aomine pun akhirnya tiba. Inilah mimpi buruknya yang telah menjadi kenyataan.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Mungkin ini adalah hujan terakhir. Hujan yang menutup musim gugur. Langit malam yang biasanya diterangi oleh bulan ataupun bintang benar-benar menjadi gelap gulita.

Suara kecipak dari kubangan air yang dilewati masih terdengar. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Taiga harus menemui Daiki hari ini bagaimana pun caranya.

"Daiki...!" Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan mata terbelalak.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Keluar menemuiku tanpa payung?! Apa kau memang BaKagami?!" Amuk Daiki sambil menaungi Taiga dengan payung tradisional yang ia bawa.

"Aku? Berusaha menemuimu tentu saja..." Jawabnya lemas.

Dingin.

Itulah yang Taiga rasakan setelah diguyur oleh siraman hujan, tak lupa dengan angin musim gugur yang masih berhembus. Membuat bulu kuduk Taiga berdiri.

"Dasar. Lihat. Hakama kesayanganmu benar-benar basah kuyub!"

Taiga menatap dirinya yang tengah mengenakan hakama berwarna biru gelap dengan motif garis-garis. Daiki benar. Hakama kesayangannya itu benar-benar basah kuyub.

"Ayo ke tempat biasa, kau harus mengeringkan dirimu terlebih dahu-"

Sebelum pemuda bersurai biru laut itu membawanya, Taiga menarik tangannya dan mengecup pelan bibir pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Taiga...?"

Taiga tidak punya waktu lagi. Tidak. Mereka sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Taiga harus mengatakannya secepat mungkin.

"Kau tahu... Kita harus berpisah sekarang. Klanku memutuskan akan menyerang klan Aomine secepatnya..." Lirihnya dengan tersenyum kecut.

Serasa ditampar oleh kenyataan. Daiki melupakan keputusan Ayahnya. Klan Aomine juga akan menyerang klan Kagami secepat mungkin.

"Jadi... Biarlah hari ini menjadi malam kita yang terakhir... Daiki."

Suara Taiga menjadi samar tertutupi suara hujan yang menderas. Daiki membalas erat genggaman tangan kekasihnya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana hubungan terlarang mereka berakhir.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Jengjeng! Chapter depan akan jadi chapter terakhir /hayu /plak. Maaf ya kosakata indo saya sedikit-_- /gagaljadiorangIndonesia. Padahal kosakata susah Indo itu banyak dan bagus kalo dipake buat fic ginian-_- tapi saya... Yah... Kosakatanya dikit /nangis.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada readertachi, reviewer, followers, favoriters(?) Cerita ini. Maaf ya cerita saya klise dkk-_-" m_ _m


	4. Feelings

_Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke_

_Author : Shaun the Rabbit_

Warning : AoKaga. Angst/Drama gagal. Samurai!AU. OOC. Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Mine's plot. Fujimaki-sensei's characters. Membuat fic ini tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun~

A/N : Kembali dengan saya! Shaun-chan desu! /slap. Pertama-tama saya mohon maaf! Karena saya tidak jadi menjadikan chap 4 sebagai chap terakhir, namun chap 5 yang akan menjadi chap terakhir.

Saya berpikir akan lebih baik jika saya banyak-banyak menyelami kalimat *coret*unyu*coret* mengharukan dan teman-temannya. Btw, belakangan saya jatuh cinta sama diksi indah *sob* meski saya tidak bisa buat /curcol.

Selamat berenang di kolam feel *coret*gagal*coret* yaaaa! *tebar mawar*

.

.

**Once Upon a Time : Feelings**

.

.

Bulan ke 12.

Musim akhirnya berganti.

Musim gugur yang dominan berwarna kekuningan ataupun kecoklatan itu dengan cepat tergantikan oleh musim dingin yang selalu berwarna putih.

Anak tunggal pemimpin klan Kagami itu hanya dapat menatap butiran salju yang terus turun dari balik jendelanya.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Berharap ia dapat melihat desa di seberang sana. Agar dapat melihat kekasih - mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya.

Taiga menghela nafasnya.

Ia sudah tidak boleh memikirkan orang yang berada di seberang sana. Ia harus fokus pada apa yang akan datang.

Kejadian beberapa malam lalu memasuki ingatannya kembali, di saat terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, di saat terakhir kalinya mereka saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing, terakhir kalinya mereka bersentuhan, terakhir kalinya mereka mengunci cinta mereka dengan sebuah ciuman, dan masih banyak kata 'terakhir' untuk malam itu.

Kepala merah itu menghela nafasnya lagi.

Padahal, ia sendiri yang meminta berpisah, namun, ia juga yang merasakan akibatnya. Ia pun tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, bukan?

Taiga merindukan Daiki.

Taiga selalu berharap saat ia membuka matanya, semuanya ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia ingin hidup dimana ia boleh bersama Daiki dengan damai. Berada di sisi Daiki sudah cukup untuk Taiga.

Taiga segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak surai merah apinya.

"Fokus, Taiga. Fokus!" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sekarang... Yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah mengasah kemampuannya lagi sebelum ia berhadapan muka dengan samurai andalan klan Aomine.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Bulan ke 12. Minggu ke 3.

Sudah 3 minggu ini, salju terus saja turun. Menyebabkan klan Aomine mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang klan Kagami beberapa waktu ini.

Daiki yang tidak sengaja melewati ruang pertemuan, secara tidak sengaja pula mendengar ayahnya yang tengah mengutuki cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini.

Benar-benar tidak sabaran, orang tua itu.

Tapi, calon pemimpin tunggal klan Aomine itu bersyukur dengan cuaca seperti ini. Semoga saja salju terus turun untuk mengagalkan rencana ayahnya.

Siapa tahu, klan Kagami akan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini. Setidaknya, pedang kesayangan Daiki itu tidak perlu menyentuh mereka semua.

Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti relung hatinya yang paling kecil.

Daiki yang daritadi terdiam di depan ruang pertemuan, segera pergi kembali ke rumahnya. Ia butuh penyegaran pikiran.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Pergi mencari wanita untuk dijadikan pelampiasan?

Setiap ia akan melakukan itu, bayangan Taiga yang tersenyum bodoh kepadanya itu muncul. Lalu, Daiki akan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

Ia tidak bisa mengkhianati orang itu.

Ia tidak memungkiri kalau perasaan yang bernama cinta itu masih tertuju pada salah satu orang dari klan Kagami itu.

Sekalipun kata 'ayo kita berpisah' telah dikumandangkan oleh sang kekasih - mantan kekasih, perasaan ini tidak mungkin hilang dalam sekejap. Yang ada hanya bertambah kuat.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, BaKagami."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Taiga-kun, kau dipanggil oleh ayahmu untuk menemuinya di ruang rapat." Seru Riko - sekarang Hyuuga - Aida.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih banyak atas informasinya." Balas Taiga.

Di saat klan Aomine memiliki rekan klan Momoi, klan Kagami pun juga memiliki klan yang menyokong mereka, klan Hyuuga dan klan Aida.

Klan Aida juga termasuk klan yang memiliki informasi luas, tidak lupa mereka juga sangat kuat dalam fisik sehingga pemimpin klan Aida, Kagetora Aida, sering sekali melatih para samurai klan Kagami agar menjadi kuat. Belum lagi, mereka sangat pandai menyusun strategi perang. Klan Kagami bersyukur dapat memiliki kenalan klan Aida ini.

Klan Hyuuga adalah klan pemanah yang memiliki kemampuan mengenai sasaran dengan baik di saat genting. Perang merupakan saat-saat yang sangat kritis, menyebabkan performa mereka akan lebih membaik daripada biasanya. Meski mereka tidak mungkin sehebat klan Midorima, tapi, kemampuan mereka sebanding dengan klan Sakurai ataupun klan Mibuchi, tak lupa klan Moriyama.

Bicara tentang rekan.

Klan Kagami juga menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan klan Himuro. Klan yang juga memiliki kemampuan memanah yang indah namun mematikan. Siapa pun yang telah terkena tajamnya panah Himuro, tidak akan selamat.

Taiga menyusuri lantai rotan berwarna coklat itu. Jalan yang setapak yang akan mengantarkannya ke ruang dimana ayahnya telah menunggu.

Kepala merah itu segera menggeser pintu kayu berwarna putih itu.

"Ada apa, Otou-san?"

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah, pemimpin klan Kagami - ayahnya, pemimpin klan Himuro, pemimpin klan Aida dan pemimpin klan Hyuuga berkumpul dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah datang, Taiga." Sapa Himuro Tatsuya, anak dari pemimpin klan Himuro menyambutnya.

"Ah, Tatsuya. Lama tidak berjumpa." Taiga mengambil tempat duduk di samping teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Karena semua berkumpul disini, kita akan membahas strategi apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk menyerang klan Aomine... Besok."

Taiga tersentak, detak jantungnya segera meningkat.

"Jadi, tentu kita akan meletakkan para pemanah terbaik klan Himuro dan Hyuuga di sini dan di sini." Kagetora menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang harus masing-masing klan lakukan.

"Para samurai klan Kagami tentu harus berhadapan langsung dengan samurai klan Aomine. Kita harus berhati-hati dengan Daiki Aomine itu. Setidaknya ia sebanding dengan Taiga bukan? Jadi..." Ayahnya menatap Taiga, "Kau harus bisa membunuh Daiki Aomine itu, Taiga."

Entah ekspresi apa yang tengah Taiga keluarkan sekarang.

Ia diharuskan membunuh Daiki Aomine. Orang yang pernah - sampai sekarang - menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Ia tidak bisa, ia tidak kuat.

Dengan membunuh Daiki Aomine... Secara tak langsung, membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Taiga meremas ujung hakama merahnya keras-keras.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Dai-chan, aku dengar kita akan berperang dengan klan Kagami ya...?" Tanya Satsuki kepada teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan terus melakukan kegiatan yang tidak lazim untuk pemuda seumurnya - membuat boneka salju.

Ia ingat tahun lalu saat daerah ini benar-benar tertutup oleh salju, Taiga memintanya untuk bertemu di tempat biasa.

Pohon di tempat itu juga menjadi tempat timbunan salju. Cukup banyak hingga dapat dibentuk menjadi boneka salju dan semacamnya.

Saat Daiki sampai disana, ia menemukan kekasihnya tengah membentuk dua macam boneka salju. Satunya agak besar dan satunya agak kecil.

"Ini kau dan ini aku." Ucapnya.

Masa lalu yang indah.

Namun juga menyesakkan.

"Dai-chan! Kau dengar tidak sih?!" Pekik gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Daiki itu.

"Ya ya. Aku akan berusaha." Balasnya malas.

Sebenarnya kata-kata Satsuki itu seperti masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri, "Kau akan membunuh rivalmu itu bukan?"

Daiki pun menatap boneka salju - dua boneka salju yang ia buat. Satunya lebih besar dan satunya lebih kecil.

"Sial..." Umpat Daiki sambil menghancurkan kedua boneka itu.

Kenapa takdir harus seperti ini...?

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Aih, gagal nih. Padahal mau buat feel segreget mungkin :'D Apaan nih udah rencana mau perang X'D coba nikahan aja /what /cukup

Gomen ya readercchi, saya malah updatenya baru skrg -_-" saya masih harus mengerjakan tugas remid saya (padahal cuma satu tapi banyak betul... /curcol)


	5. Falling Snow, Falling Tears

Warning : AoKaga. Charas-death. Shonen-ai. OOC. Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Samurai!AU. Quick-typing. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki-sensei's characters. Saya minjam ya sensei... :'D Shaun tidak memiliki keuntungan apa-apa dari membuat fic ini.

A/N : Sip. Last chapter! Saya tahu ini alur dari chapter 1 ke 5 itu kok *coret*agak*coret* cepat banget-_- Terus pendek-pendek pula. Ckck orz

Belakangan saya malah buat fic semacam fluffy? Aduh, maafkan saya-_-" semoga feelnya dapat chap ini... Maaf ya telat update X"D

Genre berganti menjadi tragedy 'ssu yo!

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Once Upon a Time : Falling Snow, Falling Tears**

.

.

Kesunyian pagi hari segera dibelah oleh teriakan pemimpin klan Aomine, "Kita akan menyerang klan Kagami hari ini."

"OOOOOH!" Suara teriakan pembangkit semangat terdengar dari desa klan Aomine.

"Daiki. Fokus." Perintah pemimpin klan Aomine itu pada anak tunggalnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Daiki mendengus tapi ia mendengar hal itu. Tapi, ia hanya diam, tak banyak bicara. Daiki menatap getanya dengan gusar.

Persetan dengan matahari yang dengan santainya membiarkan cahayanya mencairkan salju yang menumpuk.

Manalagi tidak ada satu serpih salju pun yang turun untuk menutupi tanah dari kemarin.

"Persiapkan senjata kalian." Perintah sang pemimpin.

"OOOOH!" Para pria yang akan berperang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi senjata mereka.

"Persiapkan jiwa dan raga kalian untuk mengusir dan mengalahkan klan musuh!"

"OOOOOH!" Suara bersemangat memenuhi desa klan Aomine tersebut dan suara itu suara terakhir pembangkit semangat, klan Aomine pun akhirnya bergerak maju menuju perbatasan. Mereka sudah siap jiwa dan raga demi klan Aomine.

Daiki menggenggam hakama hitamnya erat.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Inilah saatnya... Kita harus mempertahankan apa yang telah menjadi milik kita."

"OOOOH!" Sama seperti klan Aomine, klan Kagami pun tengah membangun semangat juang mereka.

"Kita harus mengusir klan Aomine dari tanah milik klan Kagami!" Tambah sang pemimpin.

"OOOOH!"

Taiga hanya diam menatap kerumunan para samurai yang berapi-api untuk mengalahkan klan Aomine. Dia hanya merasa... Tidak enak hati.

"Oi, Taiga." Si pemilik nama tersentak, "Kau sudah siap kan?" Tanya salah satu orang dari klan Hyuuga - Junpei Hyuuga lebih tepatnya.

Taiga mengangguk pelan. Menyebabkannya mendapatkan pukulan yang cukup keras di punggungnya.

"Kau harusnya senang! Ini saatnya kau menunjukkan dirimu pada pemuda dekil sainganmu itu!" Ucap Junpei bersemangat.

Taiga tersenyum kecut.

Tapi, benar kata Junpei.

Daiki dan Taiga, kedua samurai andalan kedua klan yang berseteru.

Mereka adalah dua orang yang mirip.

Memiliki kemampuannya yang sama hebatnya.

Sama-sama diandalkan, sama-sama anak pemimpin klan, sama-sama anak tunggal, sama-sama calon pemimpin klan yang baru.

Dan juga...

Sama-sama saling mencintai.

Sial.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Sesampainya di medan perang, tidak peduli betapa dinginnya angin musim dingin menusuk kulit, Daiki terus berlari, melewati para samurai entah itu samurai klannya ataupun klan Kagami yang saling menyerang satu sama lain. Ia diperbolehkan untuk langsung menyerang samurai andalan klan seberang, Taiga Kagami.

Di depan tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan tersebut, Daiki akhirnya menghentikan kakinya, "Akhirnya kita berhadapan juga." Daiki menunjukkan senyum meremehkannya. Tangannya sudah memegang gagang pedang dengan siap.

Di seberangnya, pemuda yang menggunakan hakama putih itu juga membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman meremehkan juga. Ternyata bukan Daiki saja yang diperbolehkan melakukan hal itu, melainkan Taiga pun diperbolehkan.

"Heh. Tentu saja...!" Taiga yang langsung terpacu adrenalinnya segera mengeluarkan pedangnya tanpa ragu-ragu dan menyerang pemuda klan Aomine itu.

Seperti awal mereka bertemu.

Mereka dipertemukan karena perselisihan yang konyol.

Taiga tidak mau teralihkan, tapi, memori masa lalu terkuak kembali. Waktu itu... Mereka bertarung hingga tidak satu pun yang menang.

"Tak kusangka ada orang yang bisa seimbang denganku." Kata-kata Daiki waktu itu kembali berputar di ingatan Taiga.

Suara dentingan pedang yang saling beradu kembali terdengar tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah kau tahu." Geram pemuda bermata merah itu.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerah. Yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku...!" Seru Daiki mengeluarkan kata-kata andalannya.

Mata Daiki berkilat-kilat, ia merasakan euforia. Apapun yang ia lakukan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

Taiga ada karena Taiga adalah orang yang ditakdirkan sebagai rivalnya. Sebagai 'cahaya' di dalam hidupnya. Sebagai pelengkap hidupnya. Yang pasti... Taiga adalah belahan hatinya.

Ia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan bibit-bibit cinta hanya dengan bersama pemuda dari klan Kagami tersebut.

Ketika Daiki sadar dengan perasaannya, ia pun berusaha mencari tahu perasaan pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Sepertinya... Aku memiliki perasaan khusus padamu."

Bukan Daiki yang mengatakan kata-kata klise seperti itu, melainkan Taiga. Daiki benar-benar tidak dapat menahan senyumannya saat itu.

Betapa bahagianya saat kau tahu perasaan cintamu terbalaskan.

"Heh. Kenapa kau tidak menghabisiku sekarang, Daiki?" Ucap Taiga di tengah-tengah pertarungan pedang yang sengit itu. Daiki segera melompat mundur, menghindar dari adu pedang yang tak ada ujungnya.

"Kenapa kau mundur?! Kita belum selesai!" Pekik pemuda berambut merah api itu marah. Ia merasa Daiki hanya menyerah karena Daiki masih memiliki perasaan padanya.

Tapi, Taiga salah.

Tidakkah ia ingat bahwa samurai andalan klan Aomine itu sangat cepat dan lincah?

Dalam satu kedipan mata, sebuah pedang berada di depan leher Taiga.

"Aku tidak mundur..." Lalu, Daiki mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si mangsa, "Taiga..."

Tubuh Taiga langsung merinding. Suara berat itu yang selalu memanggil nama kecilnya... Ia merindukan suara itu sebenarnya.

Suara yang pernah berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau adalah kekasihku bukan sekarang? Mari kita buat tempat ini menjadi tempat pertemuan rahasia kita." Daiki segera mendeklarasikan hubungan rahasia mereka berdua dan menentukan tempat dimana mereka bisa bertemu.

Tempat itu adalah tempat di mana awal mereka bertemu dan tempat di mana nyawa mereka bisa berakhir, mungkin.

"Bunuh aku sekarang. Aku juga tidak keberatan mati di tanganmu, Daiki." Balas Taiga.

Daiki hanya tersenyum kecut, ia sudah bersiap menekan pedangnya lebih dalam namun gerakannya terhenti. Dengan gesit, ia segera membuang pedang itu dan maju hingga ia memunggungi Taiga.

JLEB.

Sebuah anak panah dengan cepatnya juga menancap tepat di dada Daiki. Sepertinya tadi sebelum anak panah itu mengenai Taiganya, Daiki merasa ia melihat seluruh kilasan hidupnya.

Mata berwarna azure itu segera membulat. Rasa sakit itu segera menjalar dengan cepat.

Ah.

Daiki merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemah. Badannya mati rasa. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Ia melihat salah satu pemanah itu, dari klan Sakurai.

Pria pemanah itu dapat diidentifikasi sebagai Ryou Sakurai segera putih memucat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa samurai andalan klan Aomine itu akan melindungi si target bidik.

Daiki segera ambruk. Dengan darah yang terus saja mengalir dari dadanya, membuat hakama hitamnya semakin menggelap dan salju tempat ia jatuh segera berubah warna menjadi merah.

Mata Taiga membulat. Entah kemana akal sehatnya, ia segera menghambur ke arah samurai yang melindunginya itu. Ia juga membuang pedangnya entah kemana, peduli setan dengan pedang itu.

"Daiki! Daiki! Bertahanlah!" Taiga segera bersimpuh di sampingnya dan mencabut anak panah yang bersarang di dada Daiki, lalu, ia berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya dengan menyobek kain hakamanya yang berwarna putih.

"Oi..." Daiki mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan tangannya menyentuh pemuda yang berada di depannya tersebut, "Sejak kapan seorang Taiga Kagami adalah seorang yang cengeng?" Ujarnya tersengal-sengal. Dihapusnyalah air mata pemuda bermata merah itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau melindungiku?!" Pekiknya sambil menopang punggung Daiki dan meletakkannya perlahan di pangkuannya..

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku rela jika harus mati di tanganmu. Tapi..." Daiki segera tersentak. Nafasnya semakin memburu, darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya makin menjadi-jadi. Membuat salju di sekitarnya semakin memerah.

"Cukup. Kau harus diam! A-aku akan mencari bantuan!"

"Bodoh. Kau tidak bisa menolong musuhmu sendiri."

"Hentikan. Daiki Aomine yang kukenal tidak semudah itu menyerah." Taiga tetap mencari cara untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, dengan menimbun salju di dada Daiki sepertinya juga tidak membantu membekukan darahnya.

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak... Kau tahu? Lagipula, anak panah tadi sudah berlumur racun..." Daiki menarik nafasnya perlahan, "Taiga... Jika kita bisa terlahir kembali... Aku pasti akan mencintaimu lagi."

"Bodoh... Jangan katakan itu sekarang, Ahomine...!"

"Heh... Maafkan aku... Tapi... Aku sudah tidak kuat..." Lalu, Daiki terbatuk. Dari mulutnya keluar darah, "Sampai bertemu nanti di masa depan... Taiga..."

"Sialan... Oi! Daiki! Bertahanlah! Daiki!" Taiga menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh pemuda yang tengah ia topang tersebut, berharap ia hanya bercanda dan akan bangun kembali.

Tapi, tidak.

Daiki Aomine sudah pergi.

Di saat salju turun dari langit, air mata Taiga pun meleleh bersamaan dengan salju yang turun. Ia tidak peduli dengan bau anyir di sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan hakamanya yang juga berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ternyata... Rumor itu benar... Kau menjalin hubungan khusus dengan orang dari klan Aomine."

Taiga hanya dapat memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa orang yang ia cintai tersebut. Ia tidak bisa mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Pengkhianat."

Taiga tahu. Kata-kata itu sangat tepat untuk menjadi labelnya sekarang.

"Pengkhianat harus dihilangkan, meski itu seorang Taiga Kagami."

Taiga tidak peduli.

Ia tahu kalau itu ayahnya sendiri.

Tapi, ia tetap tidak peduli.

Bahkan saat sebilah pedang menembus tubuhnya pun, ia tidak peduli.

Salju yang turun segera menimbun tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. Dalam sekejap, warna putih itu ternodai oleh merahnya cairan berbau anyir itu.

Tragisnya...

Padahal, cinta mereka sudah dikorbankan demi keegoisan kelompok. Tapi, nyawa mereka sendiri hilang di tangan orang dalam.

Hamparan salju putih yang berubah warna menjadi saksi bisu kejadian mereka. Begitulah akhir dari kisah cinta terlarang mereka.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : taraaaa~ /ditendang. Saya menyelesaikan fic ini dengan abal. Kenapa feelnya hilang hah?! Kenapaaaa?! *garuk dinding*

Btw, nanti akan ada epilogue. 2 epilogue lebih tepatnya. Kenapa? Ceritanya... Pada suatu hari /plak. Saya diskusi dengan teman RL saya (pen name disini 'Borru'-kun, udah berkarya di ffn juga kok XD) dia mau epilogue yang canon. Sedang saya mau epilogue yang AU. Tapi akhirnya saya pengen 2 2nya /dor. Wwww.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi para reader (baik yang silent maupun yg vibrate /maksud), yang follow dan yang fav. Mata nee~! XDD


End file.
